


curtain call

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: at their very last concert, Kinki Kids can do anything they want.





	curtain call

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The tension was high, the crowd was out of control, and Koichi had never had more fun on stage before tonight. He sensed that both he and Tsuyoshi were trying to push the thought from their mind that this would be the last time they would be on stage together, and no matter how either of them tried to put it into words for the numerous interviews they’ve had since the announcement, they would never be able to express their feelings on their past seventeen years as KinKi Kids.

The set list was left completely up to them, to which the fans had absolutely no complaint as it contained a lot of old songs and some B-sides that they had never performed before. Tsuyoshi had put together a ten-minute version of Kono Koi Nemurou for his solo, while Koichi had a medley of his more promiscuous songs to prove to the world that he’s still got it at 35.

It should have come as a surprise when Tsuyoshi grabbed him by the hair and kissed him full on the mouth during Black Joke, but after his 29th birthday nothing surprised him anymore. To retaliate, he lingered by the band as Tsuyoshi settled with his guitar for his solo, waiting for just the right moment to strike.

As Tsuyoshi’s distinguishable voice started to croon into the microphone, Koichi slowly sauntered up to him and embraced him from behind, resting his chin on Tsuyoshi’s shoulder. While the crowd went apeshit, Tsuyoshi did not appear fazed and carried on, pulling off his amazing melodic ranges and guitar solos that Koichi was pretty sure was not on the original recording.

It started off innocently enough, but Koichi felt the need to push his limits, test his boundaries, and damned if he wasn’t getting aroused by the mere thought of it. He pressed his whole body against Tsuyoshi’s back, trying to gauge a reaction, and smiled satisfactorily when he felt Tsuyoshi shiver and skip a chord.

Koichi took it up a notch and nuzzled his face in Tsuyoshi’s neck, almost cringing at the screams of the fangirls who were into that kind of thing. His hands moved of their own accord and rested on Tsuyoshi’s belt, and he could feel Tsuyoshi’s abdomen shaking slightly through his shirt.

All the while Tsuyoshi kept singing, and Koichi hadn’t really been paying attention to the words until a new verse reached his ears, a strained voice singing, “Touch me, new lover. My sexuality that was asleep awakens.”

The public request fueled Koichi’s adrenaline, his ministrations on Tsuyoshi’s neck becoming rather rough, and his fingers quickly loosened Tsuyoshi’s belt and slipped past his waistband, meeting rock-hard flesh and immediately encasing it.

Tsuyoshi’s vibrato continued, only a little more forced than usual, and the chords were being strummed like it was a particularly climatic part of the song. Koichi wanted to make this quick but not obvious, stroking his partner quickly but intensely, _very_ slowly moving against him to give himself some kind of relief as well.

The rhythm turned harsh but appropriate, given the new lyrics that Koichi wholeheartedly believed that Tsuyoshi was making up as he went along. The fans were shrieking themselves hoarse, and Koichi couldn’t take it anymore – he buried his face in Tsuyoshi’s shoulder and let himself go with a faint grunt, inwardly smirking at Nagase for his earlier comment about Koichi being too old to get it up anymore, let alone get off so easily.

Tsuyoshi didn’t seem to have a problem in that department either, as his vocal range reached new heights and he twitched in Koichi’s hands, ending the song with a series of chords that only he could pull off.

The lights went out and Tsuyoshi turned on Koichi, gaping at him as the crowd continued to roar and looking for all the world that he either wanted to beat him with his guitar or throw him to the ground right there in front of everybody.

“Costume change,” Koichi said with a wink, innocently sucking a wet finger into his mouth. “A _long_ one, while the juniors perform.”

Tsuyoshi blinked at him and immediately ran off stage, Koichi hot on his heels like they were eighteen again and racing just to see who was faster. Koichi always won, but after all this time Tsuyoshi finally did, in more ways than one.


End file.
